


Cold and Stormy Fury

by XanderLuvsAll



Series: Vengeance and Justice [1]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderLuvsAll/pseuds/XanderLuvsAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len and Mark learn that something horrible has happened to Barry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold and Stormy Fury

When Len saw the news all he did was stare in complete and utter shock for several minutes, something that he had never done before. Never would he have believed this would happen, could happen to someone like Barry. Who was so good and.. honorable and didn't deserve anything bad to happen to him. Barry had already gone through so much in his life but had turned out so good, done so much good for the world that Barry should be repaid by having nothing bad ever happen to him again. Instead...this happens to him and Len is truly disgusted, furious and...even devastated by this. Barry and he....

Barry and him had always been complicated. Several years ago they had 'gotten' together in a sense though they had never truly been dating or even romantically 'together'. Mark Mardon had been in the 'relationship' as well though neither Len or Mark had ever truly been with each other. It had always been just about Barry. They had been happy and though Len had always known it would not last, he had hoped to cling to it for as long as it could last. Which he had until Barry had ended it two years after it had begun. Len had let him go though it had hurt him deeply, more then he would ever willing admit in fact but he had let him go. Never though would Len have imagined this. Never would Len have thought that this would happen to Barry. That he would lose....never would Len have thought this would happen.

Len continued to stare at nothing as he tried to absorb what had happened, trying to come up with what to do while his mind was practically numb. Nothing could have ever prepared him for this. He didn't even notice as time flew by or the fact that his sister was behind him until she spoke.

"Len." 

Startled Len turned to look at Lisa, who was staring at him with a look that turned to deep shock when she saw her brother's face. "Len, what happened?" Unable to speak of it just yet, he pointed at the TV. Which was still talking about it hours later. The Flash was Central City's great hero after all and for this to happen...Was shocking for all. Lisa listened then turned and looked at Len. Understanding crossing her face. She wanted to hug him but knew he would not want to be touched right now.

"Oh, Lenny." Lisa knew what they had once been to each other. And for her part she had always liked him. "What ...I don't know how...Tell me...I don't know."

"No.. None of us know.... Flash..."Barry. Barry. Barry. The name kept repeating in his head, an agonizing echo that just would not stop. Len could not take it so he stormed out of Saints and Sinners and went to hunt down the one other person that could possible understand. Mark.

Mark had lo...cared for Barry too despite their beginning and Len knew that the meta would feel just as he felt about what had been done to Barry. So Len went to the Rogue's current safe house and was unsurprised to see Mark watching the news. Mostly do to the fact that a storm was forming over the place while the rest of the area was sunny and warm. Which as wrong as the world should be dark and stormy, raining in response to what had been done. What had been taken from the world deserves to be mourned.

Mark looked at Len. "What are we going to do, Len? Barry....Barry is...."

"His son is dead." Speaking out loud for the first time was difficult, as if saying it out loud made it real. Len knew if it was that hard for him to say, when he had never even met the boy then he could not imagine what Barry was going through.

"What are we going to do about it?" Mark was just asking as he was well aware what Len was going to say and if he was wrong then he was well aware what he was going to do. Barry may have broken it off with him, for good reason as it turned out, but Mark would not allow anyone to harm Barry in any manner. Especially not to this degree. Mark did not have any children and he never would but he was well aware that most viewed out living a child to be the worst thing in existence. So he could not even imagine what Barry was going through. The Joker would pay for this. Mark would help hunt him down, with Len or without, and he would kill him as slowly as he could manage it.

Len pictured the news report::

"This just arrived informing us of tragic news...The Flash's son, who we were not aware of, is dead. Brutally slain by the Joker in an attempt to harm both the Flash and Gotham's Batman. The son was only four years old and was stolen from the Flash's home late Friday night, The League was unable to find him in time and was only made aware of his location after the Joker had already killed him eight days later. The Joker left a tape showing the days of...Excuse me...The League is looking for the Joker as are authorities. There is a million dollar reward offered by both Wayne Industries and Queen Consolidated. Any information is to be sent to the police."

That was it, just one report that had changed everything. Len hadn't known that Barry had a son as once Barry had broken up with him, he had respected Barry's wishes and left him alone. The only time they met was as Flash and Captian Cold and that was completely different from Barry and Len. All Len knew was that Flash was rumored to be with one of the League members. That was it. Now though, now Len knew why Barry had broken up with him. For his son was four and Barry had broken up with him five years ago and knowing Barry it was because the mother was pregnant. Barry had chosen to be there for his child and now...

"We are going to find the Joker and we are going to teach him not to touch what is ours."

Barry would always be theirs and what was his was also theirs. Barry had lost his son thus the Joker would lose his life. Len would break a promise he had made to Barry over a decade ago and take a life. Len hated to break a promise to Barry even after all this but he would not allow Joker to hurt Barry like this. No one would ever be allowed to hurt Barry like this.

The Joker would die.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I fooled you into believing that Barry had been harmed


End file.
